Into the dark
by locomococo
Summary: this fanfic does not go on the beyblade story line. in this fic hilary is a pretty awesome beyblader and is taken to the balkov abbey where she meets kai and makes a friend everybody seems to be hiding some secrets read yo find out
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A NEW ARRIVAL

"Give me 50 launches!" shouted purple haired man, he stood in a kind of training room only it was too big to be a training room filled with every kind of gym equipment a person could dream of, around two dozen bey-dishes. Around 100 boys and girls in their early teens, all clad in black stood in rows practicing launching. They all wore metal tags around their necks containing their name, gender, date of birth and a kind of registration number.

The door to the training opened a man also clad all in black walked up to the purple haired man and whispered something in his ear and went back. The purple haired man followed the man outside locking the doors; he went down the hall and knocked on a doors

"Enter."

He entered the room behind the door; it was a lavishly decorated office; containing a black leather chair with its back to the wall, a glass office table stacked with papers, a filling cabinet pushed against a wall, black leather couch, a small bar in a corner, a coffee table stood in front of the couch, a flat screen television, and a couple of chairs facing the office table.

"Sit down Boris, I have good news."

"Good news? What kind of good news?"

"Oh! We requited a new er 'student', a girl with unusual powers. She was able to take down three of our guards down alone; they are lying dead at the moment actually." Voltaire finished with a sickening gleam in his eyes.

Voltaire a button and spoke in some kind of microphone

"Bring her in."

A few minutes later the door opened and two guards dragged a bound and gagged brunette teenage girl inside the lavish office.

"Please remove her bindings; it's an academy not a mental hospital." Voltaire said in a dangerously calm voice.

The guards, all clad in black, removed the brunette's bounds and the gag.

"Let go of me you bastards." The brunette tried to free herself from the guards.

"Stand still girl."

"My name is Hilary not Girl." Hilary spat out.

"Well _Hilary_ welcome to Balkov abbey." Said, Voltaire cheerfully.

"I thought it was an academy." Said Hilary, coldly

"Oh no my darling this is an abbey' my abbey." Voltaire laughed a laugh that sent chills down Hilary's spine.

"Guards show Miss Hilary where she would be sleeping… for the rest of her life." Voltaire laughed again.

The guards roughly crabbed Hilary under the arms and dragged her out of the office, down many corridors and many stair cases until they reached a dimly lit long room containing about two dozen beds. The guards threw her on a bed in the far corner of the room.

"Change, the uniform you are supposed to wear is in the dresser beside your bed. The bathroom is down the hall." And with that the guards left the room.

Hilary sat down on her bed, her face betraying no emotion. She made no attempt to go to the bathroom and change into the uniform that resting in the dresser drawer waiting for her.

She heard the sound of people walking more like a stampede and then about twenty girls all about her age entered the room chattering among themselves no one paid her the slightest bit of attention she couldn't say she was sorry that they were not paying her any attention.

A girl came and sat down on the bed next to Hilary's and started removing her shoes.

"I am wasted; tonight's practice was so tiring." Said the girl, she had red hair which she wore in a ponytail; she was slightly taller than Hilary and wore the black uniform as everyone else.

"Excuse me?" Hilary did not understand what the girl was talking about.

"Oh! You must be the new girl the guards were talking about."

"What were the guards saying about me?" Hilary asked curiously.

"They said you were able to kill three guards all alone." Said the girl, "Is it true?"

Hilary nodded expressionlessly.

"Wow!" muttered the girl, impressed.

"I am Jade." The red head introduced herself.

"I'm Hilary."

The girls shook hands.

"Hey we better get going the dinner starts in five minutes." Jade hurriedly put her shoes back on and stood up. "Come on hurry up."

Hillary followed Jade out of the dorm, down a stair case and a hall and entered a large hall with four long dinning tables the room was well lit and buzzing with excited voices;

Hilary and Jade sat down at the table closest to the door. They had barely settled down when two boys sat down opposite them, one had two toned blue hair and blue triangular tattoos on his face; the other one was a red head, both of them were totally quite and didn't even glance at Hilary or Jade.

"The blue haired guy is Kai; he is totally undefeatable and he is so mysterious no one I know has ever heard him talk." Jade whispered to Hilary, nudging her with her elbow. "And the red head is Tala he is second best coz' he's only been defeated by Kai."

The dinner ended uneventfully; afterwards Hilary followed Jade out of the dinning hall and back to their dorm. After taking a shower and changing their clothes the girls got in their beds as the lights were turned out. Hilary hoped her life had changed for the betteras she drifted off to sleep…

The End

- - - -

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.

Review to tell me how you feel about this fic

Remember the more the reviews the quickly I update ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A NEW BEGINNING

Someone was shaking her, why were they shaking her? She wanted to keep sleeping it was so pleasant where she lay, so warm, so comfortable.

"Come on Hilary it's morning, come on get up I don't want to miss breakfast, because if I do I will be grouchy all day" a girl's voice, but who was she? Why was she shaking her? Hilary opened her eyes, just a little.

"Go away lemme sleep." Hilary's voice was cracked from the sleep. The girl ripped the blankets off of her.

"You wake up or I get the water bucket."

The pervious night's events came crashing down on Hilary and she remembered who the girl was, it was Jade.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm up." Hilary muttered standing up and stretching her arms above her head.

"Hurry up we only have 30 minutes for getting ready; grab your uniform it's in the bottom most drawer of your dresser." Jade tapped her foot impatiently.

Hilary pulled open the bottom most drawer of her dresser and pulled out a neatly folded white school shirt, a black plated skirt, a red jersey, a black tie and a black blazer.

She made a disgusted face: she hated skirts.

"That's our uniform for lessons which we have in the morning and afternoon and for beyblading practice we have other uniform as you have already seen." Jade said, "and I take you don't like it." Jade started laughing at the disgusted expression on Hilary's face.

Hilary, grumbling darkly under her breath, followed a chuckling Jade into a bathroom which was divided into cubicles; Hilary went into an empty cubicle and took a hot shower. After towel-drying her hair she put on the blasted uniform; the skirt barely covered half her thighs but, she had to admit, she looked pretty good as she admired her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"You look hot." Jade appeared behind her, her long red hair were wet and stuck to her head.

"Come on or we'll be late."

In the dinning hall everyone wore the same uniform (boys wore black pants, white shirts black ties, red jerseys and black blazers).

The two girls collected their breakfast trays and sat at the table they had sat at last night. They had barely finished their breakfast when a bell rung; everyone dropped their knives and forks and stood up.

"Come on our first class is Weaponry and you don't want to be late for it." Jade rushed out of the dinning hall with Hilary in toe.

Once in the class room they took their seats at the back of the class room. This was not like any class Hilary had attended before in her life their teacher, a man with bulging muscles clad in a uniform much like the guards', was a very strict man. They learned the handling of different kinds of guns. The rest of the lessons, except for Math, were highly unusual for Hilary; in Physics they were learning how to disable or set bombs and in Chemistry they were given the task to identify different acids by testing them. Who said school was boring?

After lessons they made their way to the dormitory to change for beyblade training.

"These were the most unusual lessons I ever had." Hilary said as she pulled out her training uniform from the dresser, it comprised of a black sleeveless shirt with a big B on the front, a pair of black baggy pants and a hostler for carrying beyblading gear.

"Don't worry you will get used to it in a few days." Jade was sitting on Hilary's bed, having already changed into her own uniform.

"Do you have a hair band that I could borrow? I hate it when my hair get in my face."

"Wait a sec' I think I've got a spare here some where." Jade rummaged in her dresser's drawer before drawing out a black hair band and handing it Hilary, who took it thankfully and tied her hair in a ponytail on top of her head.

"You haven't even seen some of our weirder classes, we've got Dancing, I personally hate that one, Languages, we are learning German at the moment, just finished with French, we still have to cover about a dozen more languages, and our last class is computers, my personal favorite." Jade talked as they made their way to practice.

The practice took place outside; their instructor made them do laps for warm up and afterwards divided them into pairs, they had a little beyblading tournament. The winners of the first stage moved to the next while the losers were made to do 20 laps and 50 pushups as a punishment.

Hilary won all her matches without even breaking a sweat until only four people remained; herself, Jade and the two guys Jade had pointed to her during dinner last night. The instructor told Hilary to battle the red head guy who was called Tala or something while Jade had to fight the blue haired guy.

Hilary stood facing Tala, a beydish between them. Both stood ready to launch their beyblades.

"I can beat a weak girl like you in my sleep." A smug smirk crossed Tala's face.

"Let's see you try and do it with your eyes open." Hilary smirked back at him.

"3…2…1…LET IT Rip!" shouted the instructor and the four teens launched their beyblades…



The End

Hope you like it; review to tell me what u think.

R&R people, R&R!

A big thanks to all the people who reviewed on the previous chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

THE BATTLE BEGINS

"Let it rip!" shouted the instructor, the four teens did so.

"Phonix attack!" shouted Hilary.

"Dodge Wolborg!"

"You are so going down!" shouted Hilary as she felt a surge of power run through her. "Phonix, _flames of furry."_

A ring of black fire surrounded the whole bey-dish and then the ring started closing on Tala's beyblade and in a blink of an eye Tala's beyblade was flying out of the bey-dish. Hilary caught her own beyblade and walked away.

"If you want to beat me you are going to need a lot more practice­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­- wait did I tell you that I've never lost a match and don't intend to either."

It turned out Kai has won from Jade. She was waiting for Hilary smiling slightly.

"I knew the second I faced him was going to loose because no one has ever beaten him." Said Jade as Hilary joined her.

"That's why you lost because you didn't believe that you could win." Said Hilary, quietly and walked away leaving a gapping Jade behind her.

"That's enough for today." Called out the instructor.

All the beybladers formed a queue and made their way towards the tall double doors

leading to the dark interior of the Balkov Abbey. Hilary was walking behind Jade.

She wondered why the instructor had not le her battle Kai.

'Maybe he thins I can't beat him and I am weak.'

Once changed, Hilary and Jade lay in their beds pondering on the nights events; the

lights were out and rest of the occupants of the dorm were asleep.

"Hilary do you really think I could have beaten Kai?" Asked Jade in a whisper.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For not trying my best."

"There's no need to apologize." Said Hilary, "Jade, why would the instructor not let me battle Kai."

"Dun no." said Jade. "Now go to sleep." Jade turned on her side facing away from Hilary, leaving her to ponder on her own.

The days seemed to fly past Hilary it had already been a month since she had been here she was topping very class because she had already learned all this stuff in her childhood. But what was still bothering Hilary was that she hadn't been able to have a bey-battle against Kai. She had learnt at an early age that to be the best, you have to defeat the best. She wanted to prove to everyone that she could beat the-unbeatable-Kai and that she wasn't weak.

She got her chance on a Friday night she had been able to beat all the other as usual and Kai hadn't battle he had just there watching, the instructor was about to dismiss them when Hilary spoke up:

"Wait I want battle Kai, I can beat him."

A hush fell over the training grounds every eye was on Hilary, even The Great Kai was looking at her curiously, he had see her beyblade she was better than all the morons here but the idea she could beat him was laughable. She was a weak girl who just thought too highly of herself.

"Fine, I will battle her." Kai spoke up surprising even himself.

"OK. Take your positions" said the instructor.

Hilary and Kai faced each other, a bey-dish between them.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Both the bey-bladers launched their bey-blades, two red and blue spinning blurs.

"Dranzer take her down!"

'_So he had a bit-beast, interesting'_

The battle was furious both bladers had found an equal, attack after attack went useless against the other, both bladers became frustrated and irritated as the battle went on, they were fast loosing strength. Hilary sported a bloody lip and several cuts, her clothes were torn at places; Kai was no better story himself he also sported cuts all over his body and his clothes were even worse condition than Hilary's.

An hour into the battle both the bladers used their fatal attacks, a blinding light erupted as the two blades collided, then their was a huge explosion and a huge crater where the bey-dish had previously been, the two bey-blades lay at bottom of the crater while the owners of the bey-blades were both lay unconscious on the opposite ends of the crater.

Jade rushed to her friend's side while the instructor ordered a guard to bring statures. She sat down beside her friend and wiped the blood off her chin, flowing from the ct lip.

"Oh! Hilary what have you done?" she muttered.

In the main while four guards came running carrying two statures. They loaded Hilary and Kai on them, pushing Jade out of the way. They carried the two injured bey-bladers to the infirmary where they were laid on adjacent beds.

The bey-blade instructor knocked at Voltaire's door and entered when he got the 'ok'.

Voltaire was watching the television, but turned it off as the instructor came in.

"Have a seat David. What brings you here?" asked Voltaire.

"News, Master Voltaire." David took the offered seat. "You would remember, Master Voltaire I told you that the new girl has defeated every kid here but Kai."

Voltaire nodded.

"Well tonight she asked to be allowed to fight Kai; I gave her permission and interesting results came. The match is a draw but both of them are unconscious at the moment."

"Well, well, well…" Voltaire got up from his chair and turned around to face the big window behind his chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry for the late update guys. I have been going through the most important exams of my life.

Thanks to everyone who rewiewed.

R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

DARK HEADACHES

Hilary was discharged the next morning along with Kai and they together made their way to the dinning hall in total silence, as they pushed the doors open and walked in all conversations stopped and kids all around started whispering and pointing at Hilary.

She looked around and found Jade and hurried to join her, she caught pieces of conversation as she walked past people.

"… was there saw her, she tied the match."

"… not so undefeatable is he?"

"Are you alright?" asked Jade as Hilary sat down beside her.

"I have seen better days." Said Hilary as she bit into a bit of toast.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much." Jade peered at her worriedly.

Hilary just shrugged and kept on eating then all of a sudden she stiffened and the piece of toast fell from her hand and she slid out of her chair on the floor clutching at her head.

"No, leave me alone!" she moaned.

**In Hilary's head**

"_I will grant you my power, you only need to accept." _Said a dark voice, she only knew too well.

"Get out of my head." Hilary growled.

"_I can't, I am a part of you."_ The dark voice chuckled chilling Hilary's blood.

Then Hilary felt it, pain like she had never felt before, she felt like her head would split into two.

**Out of Hilary's head**

"HILARY!" shouted Jade as Hilary fell to the floor.

Hilary could hear Jade shout her name but she felt so far away. Hilary was trapped into her own head, the pain blinding her. She couldn't take it any more she started screaming.

By now the hall had grown quite and turned around in their seats to see what was happening while Jade was kneeling beside Hilary unsure what to do her eyes glistening with tears.

"Please Jade make it stop it really hurts." Hilary said, her voice filled with pain.

"Hilary tell me, where does it hurt?" Jade asked desperately, now tears running down her face.

"My head."

"Someone call the guards." Jade shouted, not leaving her friend's side. A girl ran out and moments later was followed in by two guards who pushed Jade out of the way and carried Hilary out of the dinning hall leaving Jade sitting on the floor.

A blue haired girl, whom jade has never talked to, came over and helped her off the floor and into her seat.

"She will be alright; she is really strong I have seen her."

"I know she is strong that's why it hurts to see her like this even more." Jade sniffled.

"Hey, what do you think is wrong with that girl?" Tala asked Kai as the guards took Hilary out of the dinning hall.

Kai just shrugged and returned to his bowl of porridge.

"Do you think something happened to her during the battle?"

"Something should have happened to me as well then." Kai answered getting up from the table. "Are you coming or would you rather be late for class."

Tala wistfully looked at his half eaten bowl porridge then he too stood up and followed Kai to their first class.

When Hilary woke up all she could see was white and her head hurt and felt like someone had hit her with a mallet over the head.

She sat up in the bed and looked around. This was the same hospital-ward-kind-of-room she had woken up in the morning. A man wearing a lab coat, a clip board in hand came up to her bed, he wore square rimmed glasses and a warm glasses. He seemed like a nice guy in this place of a hell hole.

"Back again, Hilary?" The doctor asked nicely.

"Looks like it." Hilary said, warily.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor smiled at her.

"My head feels like someone used it as a punching bag."

"Anything else that hurts?" the doctor took a note on his clip board.

"Nope."

"Well you just take these pills and you are good to go." The doctor handed her two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Hilary jumped off the bed and made to exit the door but stopped…

"Er- what's the time?"

"If you run now you will be able to make it to dinner."

Hilary left the ward at a brisk pace. She was thoroughly thankful that the nice doctor hadn't asked her what had happened to her because as far as she was concerned she couldn't …wouldn't tell anyone.

She opened the dinning hall doors and spotted Jade sitting alone at a table, playing with her food, she hurried to join her.

"Hey." Jade jumped dropping her fork as when she hurried Hilary's voice.

"How are you? Are you alright? What happened to you?" Jade bombarded Hilary with questions. Hilary just smiled and shook her head.

"I am fine, it was just a headache really." Hilary assured her.

"People usually don't act like the way you did when they get headaches." Jade rounded on her.

"Well it's not your business to interfere with my life." Hilary said her tone cold all of a sudden.

"You are right, I shouldn't interfere, I am sorry."

"It's all right just don't… Well I don't feel comfortable with people meddling with my life. I am a big girl I can take care of myself."

At that very moment the dinning room doors opened and two guards stepped in.

"Kai… Hilary… Tala… Jade please follow us." One of them announced.

THE END

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS, I AM A LAZY SLOTH I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY EXCUSE.

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT.

LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS FIC, TELL ME YOU HATE IT AND IT SCKS I REALLY WONT MIND AND I ASSURE YOU I WILL NOT KILL YOU IF YOU SHOW YOUR DISPLEASURE.

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
